Out of Time
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Alternate ending [4] to 'A New Chapter' – After a nightmare Casie runs off, not being able to stay in Jackson Country in Wyoming but what happens to the young girl when she runs off into the forest alone. What will she have to face and how will her story ends? – M to be safe/blood.


**So this… this I thought would be fun to make… it is an alternate ending to Casie's story… so this ending takes place before Chapter 11 of 'A New Chapter' where Casie runs from the group and goes her own way… this is another ending I wanted to do.**

* * *

Casie wakes up panting and sighs as she looks around scared. Mason, Tyler, Teagan, Alexa, Madison, Jensen, Emily, Louise, Sally and Alex around her, asleep. Casie sighs. A nightmare, but it felt so real. She thought about where they are. They are sleeping in a stranger's living room. Sure they made it to Jackson County in Wyoming, the others are truly safe but she isn't. Casie saw it was still dark.

'If I leave now, the others won't find me.' Casie thought and sighs, thinking about leaving Alex again hurts. 'The truck still should be there. Lucky Alex taught me to drive years ago.' Casie thought as she empty her bag, only taking what she truly needs. She then sneaks out, using the darkness to her advantage. She couldn't stay. She sneaks out and sighs as she just runs north, forgetting the truck. She ran find the next town within the night. She couldn't shake the dream she had.

 _Casie is walking through the town of Jackson Wyoming when Joel walks in front of her._

" _When were you going to tell use you were infected?" Joel asks with anger in his voice._

" _What… I… how do you know?" Casie asks._

" _We had to." Mason said. Casie quickly turns around to see Mason with Tyler, Teagan, Alexa, Madison, Jensen, Emily, Louise, Sally and Alex._

" _You promised me you wouldn't!" Casie shouts. "You men are all the same." Casie whispers._

" _You have to go, for the safety of this town." Joel tells Casie who sighs._

" _Fine, I'll leave you pathetic town, I hope it gets overrun." Casie said as she goes to walk pass but Alexa shoots her in the gut three times. Casie gasp as she looks at Alexa._

" _We can't risk you to leave. We can finally be free but in order for that to happen, you must die." Alexa tells her._

" _Alexa… why?" Casie asks._

" _I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be." Alexa tells her, letting Casie drop. Casie was pulled onto her back and she coughs up blood, feeling it sliding down her mouth. Mason, Tyler, Teagan, Alexa, Madison, Jensen, Emily, Louise, Sally and Alex were standing over her._

" _P-p-please." Casie begs._

" _Goodbye Casie, say hello to mum and dad for me." Alex said. Casie coughed up more blood and starts gasping for air. This was it. They betrayed her. Casie laid there, unable to move while those she trusted staring down on her. People she lived with, people she loved, people she called family. Everything around her went dark and she found herself alone, lying in a black emptiness. She was dying. She was alone._

Casie shakes her head and kept running. She ran as fast and far her legs could take her. She found a small town and sighs with relief. Casie sighs, it was small though, nothing was really here. Casie heads around to find a place to stay. She head around till she found some cabins.

'This will do.' Casie thought. She found a place that was cleared, barricade herself in and got settled. She was so tried, within seconds she was asleep. She woke up to people talking and got worried. The others wouldn't be here yet. Casie sighs as she shakes her head, she wasn't staying around to find out. As she goes to sneak out a window, she then heard a scream so she heads out to find out what was going on. She saw a young girl trying to keep a Stalker from bitting her. Casie runs over, grabbing the Stalker and stabs it in the heads. The girl looks at Casie shock. "Move." Casie tells her and she runs into the place Casie was staying. An older male runs over and in with Clickers behind him. Casie runs in and slams the door close. They barricade themselves in and Casie sighs. Infected. A lot of them too.

"Th-thank you." the young girl pants. "I'm Amy and this is my brother, Sam." Amy introduces.

"Casie." Casie whispers. "We have to move." Casie tells them.

"She's right." Sam tells Amy who nods. They climbed out the window and Casie sighs.

'Okay, I need to get rid of the infected.' Casie thought. She then heard Amy scream so she looks back to see a Clicker. Casie quickly got up, pushing Amy out of the way and the Clicker bites Casie on the shoulder. Casie stabs it and drops. She then takes off her gear and sighs as she puts her handgun in the bag. Casie sighs, she was losing a lot of blood.

"Oh my god, Casie." Sam said walking over and Casie sighs.

"Take my gear, head south you will find a sanctuary. Ask to see Alex Walker, tell him I sent you." Casie tells them.

"What about you?" Amy asks.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Sam said. Casie takes her scarf off. Sam looks at her shock, just seeing the bite mark on her neck. He then grabs the scarf and wraps it around Casie's wounded shoulder. "Okay, we'll get help. Stay here and stay alive." Sam tells her.

"No promises." Casie whispers, feeling weak.

"Come on." Amy said, putting Casie's gear on.

"Look after that." Casie tells her and Amy nods.

"I will, I promise." Amy said and Casie leans back.

"Go, before we have company." Casie tells them. Sam grabs Amy and the pair runs off. Casie grabs her hunting knife, it now being her only weapon and the only thing she has. She saw more Clickers and sighs. This was not going to end well. She knows. Casie climbed back into the building and sighs as she walks to the door and moves the stuff behind it. She then sits in it as she opens the door. The Clickers walks in and Casie smiles. She carefully got off the dressers draws and sneaks out, closing the door and smiles. She heads off but stops as she looks back to see Stalkers, she counted five. She takes a deep breath as she got ready for what was a head. Casie stabs a Stalker in the head, quickly kicking it back and kills another one. Then she was pinned down and drops her knife. Casie screams in pain as she felt the last three Stalker start eating her. She started coughing out blood and prayed she would pass out soon. She laid there as they munched on her. She wanted it to be over. She cries out in pain, it was too much. She started coughing more blood. She then heard gun shot and the Stalkers run off, leaving her to die. Casie starts crying. She was scared. She was alone. Why did she leave the others? Things could have been different. She started to get dizzy, she assumed from the amount of blood she's losing. 'Please, forgive me.' Casie thought, giving into the darkness.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Alex was heading to where the two strangers told him where his sister is. He then found the place and saw her body.

"No." Alex whispers as he runs over. He then saw what state she was in, her chest has been ripped open and her organs have started to been eaten on, Casie was lying in a large puddle of blood. "No." Alex said as he drops down by her. Her eyes were empty, but she was still warm. Then Mason, Tyler, Alexa, Joel and Ellie runs over.

"Casie!" Mason shouts, running over and drops. "No, she… she can't be." Mason whispers as the others walks over.

"Joel." Ellie said and Joel pulls her away.

"You don't need to see this." Joel tells Ellie and Ellie looks away. Alex pulls his sister's body into his arms.

"Why Casie, why run?" Alex asks with tears in his eyes. Answers he will never get.

"We have to take her back, please, we can't leave her here." Mason pleads as he stands up.

"I won't leave my sister her." Alex said as he stands up with Casie's body in his arms.

"And you won't have to, bring her." Joel tells them. They head to the truck and head off. Alex wraps a blanket around Casie. When they got back, Alex grabs Casie's body and heads off. He saw Teagan, Madison, Emily, Jensen, Louise and Sally waiting with Tommy and Maria.

"No!" Teagan screams as Madison grabs her. Teagan drops in tears and Alex shakes his head. Louise walks over and pulls the blanket off Casie's face. Her eyes were still open. Louise sighs as she closes them and pulls the blanket. Amy and Sam runs over and Sam grabs Amy.

"No, no." Amy cries. Alexa runs to Teagan's side and Teagan just kneeled there, crying. Amy walks over and sits Casie's stuff by them. "I'm sorry." Amy said as she runs to Sam who wraps her arms around here.

"If there is anything I can do to help, just ask. I'm in your sister's debt, your debt. She saved us." Sam tells Alex who looks down at Casie.

"Come on, let's put her to peace." Louise tells Alex who nods. They head out and found a beautiful spot for Casie's grave. Everyone stood around it, even people that didn't even know Casie came and paid their respect. Alex sighs as Louise walks over.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Louise said.

"Thanks." Alex whispers. Louise sighs as she takes Alex's hand and Alex looks at her shock, then wraps his arms around Louise.

"She's was a brave kid, she will be missed by all of us." Louise tells Alex. Alex sighs, but nods. Casie died saving two strangers, two young people she didn't know. Alex looks at them, Amy was in tears and Sam has his arms around her. Alex sighs.

"Casie." Teagan cries as she gives Tyler a hug. Mason wraps his arms around her.

"What the hell were you thinking? You stupid fool." Alexa said through tears. Mason closes his eyes.

"Casie." Sally cries.

"Goodbye Casie Walker." Madison said and Emily sits flowers on Casie's grave. She was gone. She was really gone. Alex sighs as he looks down.

* * *

 **Casie may be gone but – never mind… but that's it… the fourth alternate ending… I have been wanting to work on this ending for a while and I finally have it done… but as always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
